


In Abeyance, In Arrears

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Bro had smiled, even once...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Abeyance, In Arrears

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for a Tumblr anon, in response to the prompt: _Bro, Dave, dour_.

If he had smiled, even once -- a little 'hey, not bad' tip of the hat to Dave's efforts to improve his strifing skills, a rueful 'yeah, I hear you man, that's rough' to one of Dave's veiled complaints, even just a 'dude, wasn't that sweet' half-millimeter quirk of his mouth at something he himself did -- then things would... still have been fucking awful, actually. Maybe even worse; Dave _has_ read some of the psychology studies Rose keeps pushing at him, and he knows about irregular reward systems and how they hook you more than heroin. Maybe flat upfront nothing was better.

But he still dreams of Bro's broad-shouldered silhouette walking away, and can't stop himself from running after and hoping that maybe this time -- maybe just once, in all the universes there ever were or ever will be -- his brother will stop, and turn, and show him a single beat of love.


End file.
